


Reflection

by subcircus



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos takes a rare moment to pause and reflect on just why he's still Adam Pierson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

If Methos ever stopped to look back at his life, he’d see a long trail of corpses, both real and metaphorical, which is one of the many reasons that he doesn’t. So many identities left for dead, abandoned when they’d worn out their welcome. Only once or twice had he been forced to return to a persona previously abandoned. But their histories were still to be found, as real as any other for their brief existences.

Methos was not particularly fond of Adam Pierson, had no attachment to that identity over any of his others. So it came as something of a shock to him when he realised that he still bore that name over a decade after adopting it.

His first instinct was to blame the Highlander. The insufferable Scot had insinuated himself into Methos’ life without a by-your-leave and before he knew it Methos had found himself wanting to stay in one place for a while, even after it ceased to be wise to do so. But Duncan knew his true self, or at least more of it than Methos had revealed for over a millennium. A simple change of identity and location would not have altered their friendship after everything they had faced together.

It was too easy to blame his friendship with Joe. Besides, once the Watchers knew of his Immortality it made more sense to kill Adam and move on, disappear. And yet against all reason he remained.

As he thought more about it, he realised that there were lots of little excuses he’d been giving himself; excuses that really held no weight. But there was one reason why he’d hung on to Adam Pierson.

Alexa.

She had gotten to him in a way nobody ever had in over five millennia. He might pretend to the world and himself that she was just another in a long line of lost loves; that he’d grieved and moved on, but he hadn’t. As long as he remained Adam Pierson, he didn’t need to let her go. He wasn’t entirely sure which part of that troubled him the most.

Adam Pierson walked through the cemetery, sure of his direction through the maze of tombstones despite not returning here since Alexa’s funeral. When he reached her grave, Adam knelt down to clear the dead leaves, flowers and other detritus that had accumulated there before he placed a single white rose upon it.

“Goodbye,” he whispered.

Adam stood up and regarded the stone for a moment or two. Then he straightened his shoulders and Methos walked away.


End file.
